Jades new friend
by Cassidyxoxo
Summary: When Jade West encounters a demon, What will happen when her friends are pulled into the same problem? This was written for my english teacher Mr. Swerdlow. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
It was 5 o'clock in the morning when it came. I'm the only one who sees it unless i tell someone. then that person knows what it looks like to. It's almost like a human but smaller. Its wrinkly fingers are long with large claws sharp enough to cut through wood. its body is about the size of large terrier dog, and its face is short with deep red glowing eyes. Its legs are long with small knobby knees scarred with the evidence of long hard battles. Its feet small. My name is Jade. Jade West. I'm one of the only who truly knows and has encountered one of these "things". I go to Hollywood Arts High School. Everyone at school thinks I'm a jerk, but I'm really just trying to protect them from it.  
I ran to school at 5:45 right after it showed up. Luckily, I was the first one there apart from Principle Ikner who was already protected. since he was an adult, he wouldn't be eaten because the demons only go after kids and teenagers and would only go after adults unless they were starved or if the adults came to close to the demons. Cat arrived soon after i did. Her red hair was knotted and messy falling over her eyes instead of her usual neat ponytail. Her one visible eye shone brightly with fear, a large fresh scratch splitting across her lips. She walked towards me shaking.  
" What happened!?" I asked.  
" It told me it was your fault. It-it said that you were the reason that it attacked me." she stuttered in reply.  
I shook my head quickly and tried to tell her not to listen to them. She avoided looking into my eyes.  
"Listen to me!" i exclaimed, pulling her chin in a way so that she finally looked into my eyes. She stared deeply into them before realizing i was right. She finally nodded. Tori and Beck walked in, but surprisingly in good shape. Tori was laughing and beck was giving her one of his famous smiles. His smile disappeared as cat spun around giving full access to the scar on her lip. Tori stopped laughing and gasped.  
" Cat what happened to you!?" she asked nervously. Cat looked at me as if to ask permission to tell.I nodded allowing her to tell her story.  
" Okay so, I was woke up 'cause someone was whispering my name, then it attacked me. It was tiny and grey and wrinkly kinda like an elephant, but it wasn't cute 'cause it had long nails the dug into my skin and sharp teeth that got hooked into my skin when ever it bit me. It had red eyes, and it told me it was Jades fault but she convinced me it wasn't. I believed her." The way she explained it.. apart from the elephant .. was pretty realistic and true.  
Tori's eyes grew bigger with every word she said. She shook her head and said  
" Jade? Is this true?" I nodded solemnly,turning my head away from them hoping they wouldn't see the concern and fear within my clouded eyes. I especially didn't want Beck to see me cry. He's only seen me cry once when we broke up and I didn't want him to think I'm weak especially after he and Tori got together. Tori buried her head into Beck's chest out of fear.  
"What happens if it gets the rest of us too?" she asked fearfully. I shrugged my shoulders and snapped back  
" Then lets hope it gets you first!" Tori's eyes turned from being fearful to being angry.  
" Not funny!" she said angrily. I apologized quietly. Cat began to lean side to side on each leg trying to stand comfortably. I accidentally bumped into her knee which made her whimper and swat at my hand defensibly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the janitors closet. Her jeans were beginning to absorb a thick red liquid. she pulled up her jeans to her knee exposing a large gash with yellowing puss and thick soupy blood pouring out of it. She screamed when i motioned to touch it lightly. I held her down while i lightly Rubbed my finger over her gash. She screamed again and again until she unexpectedly fainted. I picked up her limp body and carried her over to where Beck and Tori were standing. Beck suddenly jumped up to help me carry her to the car. Tori whimpered and covered her mouth with her hand while she ran to the car opening the door allowing Beck to lift her into the car. Tori and i sat next to each other in the back. I held her legs making sure that nothing else entered the cut on her leg. Tori held her head definably against her stomach watching her. I watched tears form in her eyes, I held my own tears back hoping that i wouldn't break. I decided I would stare out window. Before I knew it, we were at the hospital. I carried her into the emergency room. I watched helplessly as they took her away. I followed them into the operating room. They laid her down on the table giving her an oxygen mask and IVs. A tall man stuck a needle into her vain making her semi conscious self fall into a deep sleep. I watched as doctors take the scalpel and scrape off the puss and dried blood leaving a long pink gash. They lay her knee directly down on the table stitching it back up slowly. The remaining skin on her lip was drooping downwards in a dead sort of way. They gently lifted the skin up again and stitched it up again. Her knee was wrapped up in a thick gauze. Half of her face was bandaged up leaving one eye for her to see out of. I stepped out of the way as they laid her down in a gurney and wheel her to her room. I came the next day to see her. I crept down the hall clutching my visitor pass with such force that and outline of the thin card outlined my hand painfully. I heard a soft pitiful "Owwwww!" Echo the hall. I slowly walked into her room finding her moaning and clutching a nurses had while a sharp needle was entered into her arm. She whimpered again a bit louder this time. Her red hair was pulled to one side of her shoulder. The bandage on her face was thick but i could still see the outline of the bloodied stitches. The bandage on her knee was parted open while another nurse stuck another syringe into her skin draining a thick yellow liquid. Her bandage was changed, leaving instead of a soggy yellowish bandage, a fresh snow-white bandage. She smiled slightly at me but winced and tried to open her mouth wide enough to speak clearly but stopped and quietly mumbled a soft greeting.  
"Hey!" she hoarsely mumbled.  
"Hi, hows everything?"  
"Not to bad..." she said quietly.  
"Cat thats a lie. You don't have to tell me something just to make me happy."  
"Fine! It sucks here! No one will play pirates with me or let me shoot videos for the slap. And my arm hurts from all the shots and my lip really hurts and my leg hurts too and.. and... I just wanna go home!" she complained sadly.  
I nodded sadly and told her that i was sorry. The nurse told me it was time for me to leave a few minutes later. Cats eye began to cloud up as I left. That night I got a call from Beck.  
It got Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2.

I jumped out of bed sprinting towards my open window. I reached over the edge to feel the familiar twisted branch of the tree. I swung out off the branch and landed on the red bricked driveway swiftly. Luckily, no-one heard me, so I ran to the car and raced to Beck's place. Tori lay quietly on his bed thick soupy blood streamed from an open wound on her shoulder and her foot was almost falling off. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was shaking. Her usually tan skin was pale and freezing. I shut my eyes slowly and told beck to call the hospital to tell them to hold open the O.R and a room. Beck picked her up and instructed me to hold her foot.

"Don't tell me what to do!" i screamed at him.

"Just do it! I know how much you hate agreeing with me but its for Tori!"

"I don't even like Tori!"

"Jade! Snap out of it! This thing is going to get all of us so we might as well help while we can!"

My long black hair slid to one side as the car spun across the driveway and into the open road. We drove restlessly to the hospital. The nurses were waiting for us at the loop. Cat was also there in her wheel chair. She covered her mouth and squeaked when she saw Tori's condition. Her foot was almost completely off when we carried her to the nurses. The nurses murmured quietly and took her away. She had her foot completely taken off and replaced with hard wired stitches. She had the same plastic oxygen mask on as Cat did. We all stood at the door for a few minutes.

"Well Cat, I think its time to leave.." I said quickly. Se shook her head furiously.

"Cat! Lets go!" I nearly shout at her. She shook her head again. I sighed and turned around leaving her staring through the thin rectangular window watching for hours. I looked once more at her before leaving. The next day, I went back to visit. Cat wasn't in her room. I ran to Tori's finding her sitting up on her bed laughing and making videos for the slap. Tori laughed and pointed at me. Cat giggled and pulled me over to be in the video.

"Hehehe and this is Jade! Say hi jade!"

"Hi." I mumbled unhappily. Tori laughed uncontrollably until she started coughing violently. Blood streamed from her ears. I pulled Cat back and out of the room when the nurses ran inside shutting off the camera and pulling Tori into the OR. I sighed and pulled Cat back into her room. Cats eyes began to water and tear up. I hugged her thinking about Tori. The nurses told me it was Cat's bed time and I was welcomed to stay I just couldn't keep her all rowdy. I nodded and read Cat a bed time story. She slowly dozed off into a deep sleep. I quietly crept out of her room to check on Tori. She lay on her bed crying and holding her chest. I sat down next to her.

"Hey whats up?" I asked.

"Well i just had blood drained from my lungs and ughhh!" she screamed.

I jumped at the sound.

"Sorry and it really hurts!" She complained. I nodded.

"Jade I'm really scared! What if it comes after me again! What if it gets everyone else!"

"It won't. I swear." I promised hoping that it wouldn't. I went back to Cat's room once again. She was flipping over on her side then her back, then her stomach. I hoped that she wouldn't lay on her arm and stick the IV further into her other wise the whole hospital would wake up with her screaming. She mumbled quietly at first but gradually began to get louder until she woke up with a scream. She kept screaming and crying until i grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the bed telling her to be quiet or else the nurses would come in and give her more shots. She stopped screaming and tried speaking.

"It came! It-it was in my-my dreams!" she sputtered. She kept talking until her words turned into restless mumbles and she finally dozed back off again. My thoughts turned to Tori. What if she's right? What if it multiplies! What if it won't ever stop! My thoughts began to get clouded as i fell into the same restless sleep as Cat. As exhausted as I was, I didn't sleep as well as I hoped. I had nightmares of It again. I talked to me. Telling me that Tori got lucky. Telling me that it wouldn't stop. I woke up from a shuddered sigh from Cat. Her bandage was soggy from tears and she was clutching her chest wheezing and crying out pints of blood. I screamed for nurses and began to tear at the bandage allowing the nurses to check her eyes. They shoved me out the room and told me to go visit Tori in the other room. I scowled at them and walked to Tori's. She was inspecting her stitches on the stiff and stubby remainder of her ankle. She jumped when I walked in. I murmured a Hello and told her what was happening. She sat up further and spun her legs around to try to get up. I caught her arm and pushed her lightly back down. She struggled and began to grab at the open air trying to get something solid to grab to pull her up. I forced her down again.

"Tori! Stop! Stop!" I screamed. She began to sob trying yet again to get back up again. I sat down next to her after she had calmed down and asked her if she wanted anything. She said that she wanted Beck and her family. Her family had already visited and had left hours ago so I wouldn't bother them anymore but I did call Beck. He finally came. He knocked at the doorway and walked in carefully. Tori bursted into tears struggling to sit up to hug sat on the bed pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him. Beck bear hugged her back. Tears filled my eyes longing for the same hug from him. I missed him. I missed him allot. I turned around to go check on Cat. Suddenly, I remembered about Tori's little sister, Miranda. Miranda is 4 years old and is a complete angel. Even I like her. She is the most beautiful little girl. Tori and Miranda look almost identical to each other, their wavy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and sweet personalities are the same. Unlike me and my little sister Lily. Lily has straight brown hair and olive eyes with a soft personality. I on the other hand, have jet black hair with blue highlights on the back of my head my eyes are dark pools of ink that blaze with fury when I'm mad enough. I thought of Cat and her brother are different. Cat has cherry red hair with soft warm brown eyes that constantly sparkle, her brother has messy brown hair that cover his eyes with a spazzy personality. Beck doesn't have siblings, and his long dark hair is one of a kind, his dark eyes are kind of like mine except mine have no personality showing at all. His are lively and inviting. I ran to Tori's house, picked up Miranda and ran back. Miranda was hanging off of my shoulder by the time we reached the hospital.

"Woah! You ran fast!"

"Well yea! Your sisters laying in a hospital bed longing to see you!" I spit out angrily.

She giggled and pulled on my highlight. I swatted at her had and ran up to the elevator. The elevator stopped and arrived at the right floor. I ran out of the elevator with Miranda still slung over my shoulder. I shot down the hall and made a sharp turn almost into the wall. I gasped when I was the nurses and doctors crowd Tori's room.I heard Cat screaming and nurses trying to calm her down. I watched in horror as a tear stained beck pulled cat out of the room solemnly. I ran to him, faster than I did before. His eyes shone with fear when his eyes moved to Miranda.

"Why did you bring her!" He snarled. The small girls eyes widened and she began to tense up sensing the anger in his voice.

"Because Tori wanted to see her!" I snapped back.

"Tori can't see anyone right now." He mumbled. I looked into his eyes. There wasn't a joking look to them. I turned around and pushed through the nurses and doctors to find Tori. Her skin was back to being pale cold. Her eyes beginning to shut and her breath was slowing down. Miranda's small face poked behind my hair allowing Tori's eyes to open wider and sparkle with happiness.

"Miranda!" She coughed. Miranda slid off my shoulder and onto her bed.

"I missed you!" She whispered.

"I missed you more!" Tori rasped. I stood off to the side watching the moment.

"Don't go!" Miranda cried softly.

"Its not the end of everything!"

"Yes it is!" she said a little bit louder.

" No its not. I love you." Tori rasps got quieter.

Her wheezing breaths faded into nothing. Tears streamed down Miranda's face. A nurse picked her up and put her back on my shoulder. She stuffed her face into my neck and cried. Nurses pulled the gurney away from us quickly and into the OR.

"Clear!" One doctor shouted as he gave tori shocks of electricity to burst her hear up again.

"Clear Clear Clear!" He shouted over and over again.

He looked at us through the window and shook his head. A burst of sadness shot through my spine causing me to fall against the wall. Miranda screamed and jumped off my shoulder and ran through the now opened door into Tori's cold body. Her little hands wrapped around Tori's arm. She wrapped her arm around Tori's body hoping that some how, she would wake up, but she didn't. She wouldn't. And she couldn't. I tried to find the courage in myself to walk up to Miranda and tell her everything was going to be ok but I couldn't. I saw beck walk pass me and pick up little Miranda. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hid her face in his long hair. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. Tori was almost like a mother to her. Tori helped her with what little homework she got. Tori helped her out with bullies. She read her bedtime stories and brought her to all of her plays. She sang Miranda songs and taught her little story's about life and love. Tori was Miranda's life. And now she was gone. I watched sadly as beck carried Miranda to Tori's parents standing by the door. Trina rushed over taking Miranda into her arms. Miranda looked into Trina's eyes searching for some kind of resemblance to tori but all she could find was Trina. Nothing else. The Vega family walked to the window. Tears filled mrs. Vegas eyes when she saw her daughter laying quietly on the table. She longed for one last conversation. Mr. Vegas eyes were also filled with tears, but he insisted on not showing it. Trina sat quietly in the corner holding Miranda's hand tightly. Cat wheeled herself out into the hall. She saw everyone crying and immediately asked questions.

"What happened? Jade what happened!" She screamed. I shook my head sadly.

"Is-is it t-tori?" She asked quietly. I nodded solemnly. She squeaked and covered her mouth again. Her cherry red hair covered her eyes. She saw Miranda in the corner. Miranda turned her head to see cat crouching down with open arms.

"Oh cat! Cat! It's tori! She-she didn't make it!" She cried. Cat picked up the small girl and held her close. She felt her hot tears run down her back and disappear into nothingness. Her mind drifted back to all the slap videos she had made with Tori. All the times they had made The Funny Nugget Show. All the sleep overs and fun times they had. All the times where they went surfing together or even just hang out and tackle each other. All those times were gone. Gone forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

With Tori gone, we all left for home silently. Except for Cat. She wanted to leave. But she couldn't. She still needed treatment. I asked her if she wanted me to stay but she shook her head. Miranda looked out from behind Trina's shoulders and waved to Cat. Cat smiled slightly and waved back. Tori's lifeless body was pushed out of the room and into a new one. I almost felt her spirit leave when the pushed the body past me. Miranda slunk back down into the warmth and comfort of Trina's body. I followed the Vegas out of the hospital looking back once more at cat, her. Head was bowed and she was shaking. Nurses wheeled her back into her room and out of sight. I went to bed early that night. There were no parents home and I got my first real hour of sleep in a long time. But after that hour past, I got another call from Cat. She was crying and couldn't get Tori's body out of her mind. I told her to ask the nurse for some medication for her to sleep and I didn't get a call after. After I put my phone back on its charger, I tried to go back to sleep. As soon as I rolled over, I heard my closet door creak open. I saw the small creature emerge from the darkness and slowly crawl towards my bedside. It stood back on its legs snickering.

"Hello Jade. Long time no see."

"You little bastard!" I screamed angrily. "You killed my friend! You caused emotional pain to all of us! You physically hurt cat and now she's also mentally scarred!"

"Oh now now now Jade." It spoke tauntingly. "You never liked Tori. She took all the fame away from you, she left you with nothing. And as for your little red head friend, she's worth dirt to you!"

I lunged at it desperately trying to catch it. It dodged me.

"Oh poor jade. She doesn't realize that if she kills me, there's plenty more where that came from!" It lept towards the closet yanking the door open once more. There were dozens of them all Turing their heads towards me. Their beady read eyes gleamed with anger and amusement. The demon closed the closet again and said,

"Oh and by the way, there will be more murders. Theres nothing you can do about it. We're hungry Jade. We're very hungry." It slinked out the door and disappeared back into the shadow. I laughed uneasily, and darted towards the window. I grabbed the twisted branch and swung myself out again. I ran to beck's trailer a few doors down and banged on the door. I heard a low moan and footsteps coming towards the door. He opened to the door. His hair was scrawled to one side from laying on it. His eyes with puffed and red from sleep deprivation. I walked in without his permission and plopped on his bed. Beck walked towards me unsteadily.

"What is it!" he moaned sleepily. "I just fell asleep like an hour ago!" Well that makes more sense i thought sarcastically. He flopped down next to me.

"I miss you!" he mumbled. The truth is, I missed him too. I missed him allot, and I wanted him to be with me. I really did.

"I missed you." I muttered quietly. He laid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me down. We both lay down next to each other and dozed off. The next day, I visited Cat. Beck didn't want to see her scarred and afraid so he stayed home. I told him to drive to the hospital if one of the Demons showed up. He nodded acknowledging what I had said. Cat was completely still when I walked in. I almost had a heart attack. I thought it had gotten her too. But it didn't. She stirred when I slowly neared her bedside. She was groggy and unresponsive. I searched my mind trying to make sense of what had made her groggy. Suddenly, it all came clear to me. She had heart surgery.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Cat's surgery went well. She was completely groggy but she didn't seem like she was in pain. Her brown eyes were bright and smiling. The edges of her lips turned up when she saw me.

"Hiiii!" She said dizzily.

"Hey Cat. How's the unicorns doing." I muttered.

"Unicorns poop out rainbows and eat jelly beans." She said again.

I laughed and sat on the edge of her bed. She giggled and pulled on her hair. I laughed and watched her flip to one side. She lay her head down on the pillow and she shut her eyes. She muttered quietly until she fell fast asleep. I turned around and left.

The next day, I went to visit the Vega family. Trina opened the door and let me in. Miranda was peeking out of the corner of their kitchen at me. I crouched down and held my arms open. She looked at me cautiously before darting out from the doorway and springing into my arms. I held her close to me. Her head buried into my neck again. I rested my chin on her spine. She amazingly hadn't said anything yet. I turned to question her family.

"She hasn't said anything ever since Tori... Passes on." Miranda winced at the name Tori and buried her head deeper into my skin. I told the Vegas that I would try to help her talk. I carried her into the den.

"Look Miranda, I know that you want her to be here but she can't. I know that you don't want to talk but you should." She didn't even look up.

I began to talk more and more, until I stuttered. Suddenly she began to look up. She stared deeply into my eyes.

"I miss her." She whispered. My eyes widened and I clutched her tighter. She began to cry slow silent tears. Her tears slowed down even more until it disappeared into nothing. Her cheeks were pink and sticky from her tears. I took her into the bathroom and washed her face.

"Look I need toy to speak again. Mommy and Daddy and Trina and even Tori would want you to start talking again. We need you." I said sternly.

"Okay. But only 'cause tori would want me to." She said confidently. I poked her stomach making her giggle. She climbed back onto my shoulder. We walked into the room together. Her family's grey depressed faces brightened a little when they saw her small daughters face happy and smiling. Her cheek bones stuck out like Tori's. I gave her a little knuckle bump and a huge hug before putting her back down. I waved goodbye to the family before retreating back to my black land rover. I drove home smiling like a complete idiot. That night, I decided that I would return back to school in the morning. I slept soundly that night for the first time in a month. I dreamt that Tori was back, there were no demons, and that Cat was healthy again. The next morning I woke up at 6:37. I flipped onto my side and pulled myself up to a sitting position. I stood up and walked to my dresser. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt that cat had given me. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and tied it with a black laced bow that tori had given me. I checked myself out in the mirror and drove to school. I arrived around 8:15. Great 15 minutes late, that's great. First day back and I'm already late. I walked into sykowitz's class. He was giving us a lecture about some weird kid he stole a shirt from. I walked to my seat with my head high.

"Look who it is! It's the girl who killed Tori!" Maya screamed icily. I glared at here. She stared back. All of her friends laughed at me. I shot them each a glare as well. Sycowitz looked at me fearfully.

"So uh, Jade... What's.. Uh.. New?" He stuttered.

"Oh don't be so ignorant Sycowitz! You know what happened!"

"Well yes, but..." He started.

"Just be quiet and teach us acting!" I interrupted angrily. He nodded quickly and began his lesson. I walked to my seat next to beck. Beck kissed the top of my head carefully. I leaned my head against him wishing for Cat. Minutes passed and soon the bell rang. I stared at the door before pulling my self up and walking to the next classes. The day inched on slowly until the lasts bell rang. I raced out the door to the Vega's house. Miranda opened the door for me. She smiled and jumped on my shoulder. The Vega's and I had a compromise, I would pick up Miranda every week day to visit Cat in the hospital. I bid her parents a bitter goodbye before putting Miranda in her cars eat in my car. Her head hung out the open window until we reached an old road. The road was dark and full of the homeless men. We drove on that road every time we visited Cat but this time, something didn't feel right. Miranda sensed that too and pulled her head back in a little bit more. An older homeless man walked up to the car and stuck his head in the window too. Miranda screamed and yanked her body back towards the other door.

"Hullo little girl!" He spat out. "Your awfully cute aren't you?!"

"Back off!" I screeched. There was no way I was going to lose Tori and Miranda. There was no way! The man reached his arm longer into the car until his fingers brushed against Miranda's hair.

"Hold on Mira!" I screamed. My foot slammed against the gas peddle causing the man to fly across the road and tumble down the hill. We continued driving whiteout even looking behind.


End file.
